It is necessary in the mass production of convertible roofs to maintain high dimensional precision to allow assembly of the roof to the vehicle body in as time saving a manner as possible and with as little adjustment effort as possible and to be able to ensure high dimensional accuracy and qualitative equivalence.
It is known to assemble a series of convertible roofs on parallel production stands which simulate in their position and alignment the relationships of vehicle bodies onto which the finished roofs are to be placed. A plurality of production steps must be carried out manually using templates and in an unfavorable work position with the respective assembly person looking up and working from below.
In addition problems may arise due to dimensional differences or complaints that must be traced to the production stand and the person(s) associated with a particular roof. This tracing is, however, very important for the quality assurance and, optionally, the remedying of errors.
The spacing between the front crossmember of a production stand, which simulates the windshield frame, and the rear lateral support consoles, which simulate body side mounts for lateral main support units of the roof, is set in an optimized manner. This must take into account not only the tolerances for the assembly of the parts of the roof, but also the tolerances in the design of the production stand, which makes it more difficult to provide uniformity of roofs.
Within a series of vehicles, the relative spacing between the rear consoles, where the convertible top connects, and the front windshield frame is typically constant. To compensate for possible production tolerances of the roof, the position of at least one axis of rotation within the mechanism moving the roof may be adjusted. Typically, the axis of rotation between the roof linkage and a lateral roof frame is adjusted. This variability can be achieved, for example, using lateral elongate holes. However, this results in kinematics of the roof movement which are slightly modified in dependence on the tolerance so that said roof movement takes place with non-optimized torques and with jerks under certain circumstances.